Chocolate kiss
by Nadeko Ramiguchi
Summary: Oneshot-Sequel of Dress up: The tenth month is finally over and Mukuro is finally free from his crimes. Guess the only thing that's left to do is to enjoy his reward! 6996 Lemon-fic. Collaboration-fic with Masaru Sonogara


_Nadeko: nooooo! I've published it! I can't believe I've published a rated-M oneshot!_

_Masaru: What are you crying about? This story isn't that bad. You have no idea how it feels so good writing these kinds of stories with a girl as a guy….hehehehehehe…._

_Nadeko: STOP IT! You're only here because I'm too innocent to write something like this. _

_Masaru: Well, instead of nagging at me, why don't you greet the audience already?_

_Nadeko: Huh? (Notices the readers) Oh, hehehe…..uhm….hi guys, I didn't know you were all here already. So anyways, like it was said on the summary and HSVFGL, this is the sequel of my 6996-oneshot "Dress up" and yes, I had some help with Masaru-sama here._

_Masaru: Let me tell you a secret, guys. Nadeko-chan here was adorably blushing while she was writing this oneshot with me. I couldn't help it but to be amused._

_Nadeko: Okay, let's break the authors' note already. So here you are. And please, take it easy on me on this one….I'm just a rookie when it comes to stuffs like this._

_Masaru: enjoy!_

Chocolate Kiss

The Vendice and the Ninth gave each other a handshake to seal the deal written ten months ago. The papers and contracts were signed cooperatively and were accomplished successfully.

"Rokudo Mukuro and the other Kokuyo members are now free from all crimes and violations against Mafia. Tell the young illusionist that we congratulate him!" the Vendice left the words before leaving to end the ceremony.

Back in Japan, Tsuna and the others were planning to have a congratulation party for Mukuro and his friends. They wanted to greet him for doing a good job to behave like a good young boy. So the entire family proceeded to where Kokuyo leaves in a now rather peaceful and newly-cleansed life to inform them about their plan for a celebration. But it really shocked them when they heard it from her mouth:

"I'm sorry, but I doubt that we will be attending the celebration. Mukuro-sama has other plans for tonight with me." Chrome pardoned in apology.

"But Chrome-chan, all of the preparations are done and we've already invited many guests." Haru concluded.

Yet Chrome gave a doubtful reply "Please forgive me, but the occasion that Mukuro-sama and I will attend has been sealed ten moths ago. I can't turn back from his request."

"Wait a minute, did you said "you and Mukuro"? Does that only mean him and you?" Gokudera questioned to confirm "Hey wait, is there something you're trying to hide from us? Is Mukuro planning to do something that's against the Vongola again?"

"No, no, no, Mukuro-sama doesn't have plans to do that any longer. He has no intention to repeat his mistakes."

"Then tell us, what are you two going to do tonight Chrome?"

"Chrome, its okay. You can tell us everything." Tsuna comforted the purple haired girl.

Who is she to lie and hide things from her boss? She needs to tell him. It's her duty as a guardian; it's her part to tell.

Chrome sighed to decrease the shed of her very red cheeks "Ano…uhm…Mukuro-sama….he….he said he wanted to eat me."

Petrified by the statement, the visitors found themselves speechless and shocked. Is this what Mukuro's true intention? Why didn't this came across his mind before? She wore a lot of seductive clothes for the first weeks of Mukuro's observation and why didn't this thought came to Tsuna?

"Are you sure that's what he said? He might be joking you know!" Yamamoto joked out to drain them from being stoned like hard rocks.

Chrome shook her head "His face was serious back then when we made that deal. He told me that he wants to savor my skin and punish me all night long."

Again were they petrified by those adult-rated words…..well, obviously its more like a message from Mukuro that's coming out from Chrome's tweety innocent voice.

But they're so young. Chrome is about to become 16 and Mukuro's almost 18 years old; yet their still in a rather early stage to do such a dirty intercourse. Perhaps Mukuro has been reading too much adult-magazine – so this can be quite predictable.

"Chrome, are you sure he's serious? But you guys can't do it, you're too young." Tsuna began to activate his panic mode over the pineapple haired girl.

Chrome shook her head again "He's definitely serious. From the past ten months, Ken, Chikusa, and I have always seen Mukuro-sama reading those adult magazines."

Yup, Mukuro has been reading those dirty magazines. This time the listeners turned into frozen stones and were shattered immediately by the report. Mukuro's definitely serious in this one. He definitely wants to do it with Chrome. It's scary and worrying to think of since Chrome is a very fragile young girl.

"The noises are getting louder and louder. I think its best if you Vongola people should leave now." A familiar voice interrupted the conversation.

Tsuna and the others turned to the direction to where the heard voice came from; being startled by the appearance of the expected person afterwards. Mukuro stood from the door shed with his shoulder leaning against the wall and his arms crossed in front.

"Kufufufu…..I know it's rude to ask but I would like all of you to leave immediately. Chrome and I have some private activities to do tonight." Mukuro demanded with his devilish smirk.

"You bastard! You can't kick us out that easily!" Gokudera yells "And stop treating Chrome as if she's your full-time meal! It's improperly disgusting!"

"Kufufufu….I believe the word your looking for is matured, disgusting is the wrong word for such an enjoyable intercourse."

"Are you correcting me? Do you want me to blow you up to pieces! I'll do it right now!"

"No, Gokudera-kun, stop!" Tsuna blocks the loosed-tempered guardian to avoid anymore conflicts. Of course a boy like him with prefer a harmonious conversation; but if the topic with something that is out of his expertise (If he even has an expertise), it's impossible to have unity in this circle. "We didn't come here to cause you any trouble. We've just visited to congratulate you on your success Mukuro!" the Vongola boss bows with a sincere apology of Gokudera's actions "Since Chrome told us that both of you will be busy, we should probably leave now!" and he pushed everyone with all his force to the exit, stepping out of the building and leaving the perimeters of the abandoned place to give the "two" some privacy.

"Tsuna-kun, why did you do that? Chrome-chan needs our help; she's not yet ready for that sort of thing!" Kyoko complains even with a rather worried expression.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but it's a promise that was made a long time ago and they've waited patiently for this night to come. No one can interfere a strong pledge like that, especially if it's both of them." Tsuna replied in regret and guilt, leaving a silence thought for Chrome before the Kokuyo gate was out of sight "I hope you'll survive the night Chrome!"

As they leave the area, Mukuro was busy dragging Chrome to the desired room. Chrome was definitely having a hard time keeping up with Mukuro's fast paced speed as if he's in a hurry. Mukuro was getting totally aroused by Chrome's pants from the haste of his speed. He was getting so excited for this moment to finally come; he has waited for this moment to come.

"Mukuro-sama…why are you in a hurry? It's not even sunset yet. Why do you want to do this so early?" Chrome wondered, her cheeks were beginning to shed a very red color.

But Mukuro didn't bother to answer and have instead continued walking hastily to the right destination.

After the compel steps, they've arrived at Chikusa's empty room. Mukuro threw the innocent Chrome to the bed and shut the door furiously before locking it. As he turned around to face his prey, he slowly took light steps towards the bed while he carefully reveals her his bare broad chests as he took off his shirt and his jacket.

Chrome's face turned hot red while all she could do was to tremble from the sight of finally being embraced by the man she looks up to her whole life. Every step that he took to her made her heart drummed louder and louder.

"You look so nervous about this. Why don't you breathe and drink first before we begin my cute Chrome." Mukuro offered a ready glass of water from a small table near the bed as soon as he has reached the edge and sat down the mattress.

Chrome took the glass "Mukuro-sama….why here? This is Chikusa's room. Wouldn't it be better if we use my room? Is this okay with Chikusa?" she asked too many all of the sudden.

Mukuro creased the girl's soft red cheeks "We can't use my room yet. I have a surprise for you there. Now why don't you drink your water my dear?"

At his command, Chrome took the water in her mouth and drank it to cool herself. The water was indeed refreshing (As usual, it's what we feel after drinking it), until she suddenly felt sleepy and foggy.

Chrome's head fell on the bed as she felt her body was getting heavy and weak.

"I'm sorry my Chrome, but I do not want you to feel the pain." Mukuro pardoned, towering his body above hers with such enticing eyes starring at her as well.

"Mu….Mukuro-sama…I don't…understand." Chrome breathed as her vision slowly turns blurry.

Mukuro's mouth opened with such pleasure from what his eyes are seeing; her continuous heavy and rough breathing was definitely attracting him to get her already. He was beginning to be turned on little by little by her exhales and inhales.

"You should understand my dear" Mukuro answered, controlling his cockiness momentarily "You're still so innocent my Chrome, and your first time will no doubt hurt you very much. I don't want to let my precious Chrome to feel that pain, but I can't also cancel this very special anticipation. So for the meantime…rest…while I take away the pain….."

And those final words made Chrome fall to slumber. Finally, Mukuro can have his appetizer, or as to how we would identify it as a metaphor for this situation. He savored her taste while she was asleep, took it away from her as fast as possible.

"I want you to feel good when you wear that dress." He whispered at her ear so passionately.

Chrome, even though she was asleep all throughout the first session, felt that very sharp and harsh pain inside her. It was a like a sweet nightmare of being tortured pleasurably. No wonder Mukuro calls it a punishment. But he did state that he does not have any intention to hurt her, thus snapping her to fall asleep. So I guess punishment isn't the right word huh?

Hours later, Chrome's eye opened from her sleep. She saw through the narrow windows of Chikusa's room; the sky was dark with only limited stars and the one full moon enlightening the whole black hours, but the night was indeed still young. Beside her was her awakened master, waiting for her to rise from being seduced by him forcefully….if that's even the word we could use for this statement.

"Does it…still hurt….Chrome?" Mukuro asked, making the girl blush terribly.

Chrome's head leaned down and saw blood all over the bed sheets. This would definitely anger Chikusa. He didn't want his things to be returned to him messy and dirty….and worst, broken. But this explains that Mukuro has indeed taken her innocence away.

Somehow, even though it really hurt a lot, she was glad and happy that Mukuro was able to snatch it, or is she? Now that her blossom has bloomed, it won't hurt anymore, right?

"Chrome, I'm asking you if it still hurts?" Mukuro repeated.

Chrome blushed again "Ahh…no…it doesn't hurt anymore." She cried.

Mukuro chuckled, rising from the bed and went his way to exit the room "Good. The dress I want you to wear is in the bathroom. Come to my room after you're done taking a shower." He smiled before leaving the area.

Chrome, having her one good eye wide open from what Mukuro told her, was slightly confused by the order he gave her. First of all….bathroom? Shower? But they don't have any water supply in Kokuyo land, or do they? Well they do now, Ken and Chikusa have secretly stole a shower cubicle from their bath house since Chikusa thought that the reason why Ken wouldn't take a bath is because Ken complains a lot about traveling a street away from their home just for a stupid cold shower. Well, at least they weren't caught or anything. Mukuro was pleased about what they did, not because Ken would finally take a bath already….which is still on progress….but because he said he could peek on Chrome while she's taking a shower. So I guess we could put an x mark on the shower.

But what about that dress that Mukuro said earlier? He never mentioned a dress before when they made that deal, nor did he? Nevertheless, Chrome followed what her master told her anyway.

After removing the blood-stained bed sheet and throwing it to the laundry, Chrome proceeded to the bathroom to wash herself from the sweat she has on her skin. Her mind was bothered by what had happened earlier, which she has no idea how did he even did it to her. Did he do other dirty tricks and postures at her, or did he just simply slid in and did it fast and rough?

Which rings the bell, what's the point of washing her body? She'll get dirt up by the sweat and other liquids again as soon as she went to Mukuro's room. But she wanted to know just how good it will feels, and she wanted to look presentably tempting for her master no matter what.

By the time she was done cleansing her body, she searched the room for the said dress that Mukuro wanted her to wear. But there wasn't any clothing that can be seen within the narrow area. She saw a drawer near the sink; the dress must be there, for how she thought of it. But her guess was right of course, there was a dress inside the drawer…no…there was an underwear inside the drawer.

That's right; she hasn't seen this costume for a long time now, that white garter dress that she was supposed to wear months ago. Yes, she needs to wear this! She must wear it.

An hour later, Chrome proceeded to Mukuro's room. She stood at the door of his room, exhaling her breathes of nervousness away from her. She knocked at the door to hear her master's permission to enter.

"Come in my dear." He allowed as Chrome entered the area in response to his permission.

Surprised and frozen, she was shocked by the sight of the room. The area was entirely different from how it seems. Instead of a bulky untidy room, she saw before her eye a luxurious Italian-style dormitory.

The ceiling and the floor edges were decorated with fine golden cravings; the floor was tiled finely in rock-pearl floorings. The windows were so elegant that it was decorated with luscious passionate red curtains. And the furniture was all expensive-looking with such delicacy. But what really amazed her was the romantic golden chandelier at the ceiling and the wide red covered bed with those red rose petals scattered everywhere on the bed sheet. Everything is totally unbelievable.

"I told you there's a surprise in the room." Mukuro smiled at the chocked girl, biting a chocolate piece from a box "Kufufufu…..how amusing. You're easily fooled by this kind of tricky illusion."

Illusion? So all of these are just illusions? No wonder it's unbelievable.

"Lock the door my Chrome." Mukuro ordered, leaving the couch which he sat earlier and went to the rose-petal-full-bed carrying a full box of chocolates on his hand.

"Come, sit with me my Chrome." He ordered again after she locked the doors.

Chrome held her arm with a very dark shed of red tinting her cheeks. Slowly, she walked towards the bed and sat beside Mukuro.

She was scared and nervous, but somehow aroused and excited about everything. She couldn't tell what feeling she should respond to. They were all mixed up like a bowl of ramen.

"You look mouth-watering Nagi." Mukuro whispered teasingly on her ear-shell, sending the shy girl shivers down her spine.

"Would you like to have some chocolates?" he offered with a gentle normal smile.

Somehow the overly-matured atmosphere went away when she heard the word "chocolate". What do chocolates have that can make a girl lose her nervousness?

"Yes please." She answered with a smile.

Unexpectedly, instead of expecting a chocolate cube, Chrome receiver a ranging kiss of Mukuro's sweet sharp lips. Mukuro demanded her to open her mouth with those cold lips of his. Chrome opened her mouth, submitting to her master's command, and was sent the wanted chocolate from Mukuro's tongue to hers. The kiss break apart when Chrome chews the chocolate while she blushed from how her master gave it to her.

"Is it delicious?" Mukuro asked, licking his fingers from the sweet flavor.

Chrome nodded in embarrassment of the truth. She was beginning to feel hot there, there where she wanted him to play it.

"Now it's your turn Chrome. Give me a piece of chocolate. Do it exactly how I did it to you." Mukuro demanded.

Chrome's temperature grew hotter by his seductive words. As ordered, she took a piece of the sweet snack, put it on her mouth, and kissed Mukuro to give it to him.

Mukuro enjoyed the kiss, grabbing her waist and her bottom so tightly.

"Aaaahhh, Mukuro-sama….I'm sorry. The chocolate slipped inside my dress." Chrome uttered when the piece slipped between her breasts.

She was about to take the garter dress off when she was suddenly…and annoyingly (for the readers)…. stopped by Mukuro.

(Author: Yeah, I know. She was about to take it off and why on earth would he stop her from doing so?)

He grabbed both of her writs with one hand, pushed her to lie down the bed as her head leaned the mattress.

"Don't remove your clothes. I'll get it myself." He said teasingly.

He let go of her wrists and used both of his hands to cup her breasts together. His tongue went inside her dress, slipped in under the cloth as he licked her nipple.

"Aaaah….ahhh….Mukuro….-sama…" finally, she began to moan his name.

He was waiting for that. He wanted to hear that from her so innocent angelic voice.

"Kufufufu….how silly of me. You're right Chrome. Maybe I should just take this off." He said and he slid the bra separated from the garter, revealing those soft round parts of her.

He licked the right nipple first, receiving more arousing moans from the girl. When it got harder, he sucked into it as if he was drinking a juice from a store.

"Oh my, I didn't know how big your breasts were." He remarked, licking the left nipple.

The same process, he sucked the left nipple too when it was hard enough to taste.

"Ah look, there it is!" he smiled as soon as he finally got the chocolate from her breasts, parting his face from her chests.

Was that it? But Chrome wanted more of him. He wanted his tongue to slide her skin more. She wanted to moan his name absent-mindedly again. She needs to plead, to plead for her desires.

"Ano…..Mukuro…-sama…please…please taste me more." Chrome pleaded that really turned Mukuro on again.

"Oya oya, did you enjoyed that my beloved Chrome? Did it made you feel so good?" Mukuro questions in an ill-mannered tone.

Chrome felt so embarrassed again. Was it her place to say that? Is it okay to ask for more? But it felt right. Yes, it felt so good. And she couldn't resist wanting more. It was, unconsciously, over-taking her.

"Kufufufufu….you're so adorable. Of course my cute Nagi. It's my pleasure to savor you more!" he answered, kissing her so passionately yet violently.

His tongue entered her mouth again, coating her tongue and her lips with his saliva. Chrome couldn't help but blush and want to feel more. Her hand landed on his dark blue hair and creased it just like how he does it to her, while the other hand landed on his back.

Mukuro went for Chrome's neck, giving her his first bite mark on her soft sensitive skin. His hands continued playing with her chest, squeezing it so hard yet tenderly.

"Aaah….Mu…Mukuro….-sama….pl…please…" she moaned in great pleasure.

Mukuro smirked devilishly "What is it my Chrome? Tell me what you want." He whispered.

"Mu….Mukuro…-sama…..please….please touch me there." She pointed at her core, disregarding the embarrassment of her favor and instead minding the pleasurable sensation.

"Here? Is this where you want me to touch you." He questioned in such torment, putting a finger inside her very wet area.

"Ah…..hmm…..yes, yes there." Chrome moaned in delight, breathing roughly again.

Mukuro chuckled, amused by the sight of his vessel enjoying the touch. He kissed her crimson hot cheeks, placing two more fingers inside her. Of course this made her moan more…louder and louder it took. Her back arced towards his towering master.

"Oh my, I've just remembered, I haven't tasted you here yet." Mukuro recalled, lowering his head there between her thighs as he face her very delicate part.

Mukuro began to lick it all of the sudden. His tongue slid under the cloth covering her private area, which Chrome enjoyed very much. She couldn't stop moaning for his name over and over again. Mukuro liked it when she says his name like that. He liked the way she cries for more, tempting him to harass her. But he was a gentle person, and he loved her very much. He couldn't even dare to hurt her…..maybe that's why he doze her off first.

He wanted to see her relish this pleasurable feeling. He wanted to taste her everywhere.

Mukuro held her waist, bringing her core closer to his mouth. The area where she was very sensitive gave Mukuro great interest. He slid his tongue everywhere it came across, licked and savored everything it touched on her whole. Chrome couldn't stop gasping from this burning sensation. It was too intense, too pleasurable, and too passionate.

Finally, the male illusionist couldn't stand it anymore. His member was very hard and pointed now. He wanted her insides so bad. He wanted her to scream and cry.

"Chrome….I won't stop…." Mukuro whispered and entered her so fast and furiously.

"Ghaaa….aaah…..that…..that was…" Chrome panted as she felt his hard cock hit her "Mukuro-sama….I can feel you inside."

Amused by the girl, Mukuro laughed "Kufufufu…can you now. Then I must say my dear, you're quite warm and wet inside" he said so teasingly again "Would you like to feel more of me?"

Chrome nodded without any hesitation and uncertainty. From her answer, Mukuro then began to rock her back and forth gently….at first.

Once again, he reminded himself to avoid hurting her. Chrome gasped, moaned and moaned louder every time he comes forward to her.

But this feeling of Chrome's tight walls inside her rubbing against his skin was erotically delicious…..that he was getting impatient…that he wanted to quicken his pace. He couldn't resist it but to desire to feel more and rubbed his hot thing furiously and hastily.

Chrome felt shocked and surprised by her master's sudden fast movements rushing back and forth from and to her. She was beginning to scream from the rough movements.

"Aaaahh….nyaaa…more, please more." She yelled, desiring for more of these delighting pleasurable feelings.

At her favor, Mukuro smirked. He didn't mind to answer back or tease her plead but did what she requested. Mukuro was beginning to act like a common beast. He couldn't help it but feel like an animal, a merciless predator savoring his pitiful prey.

Chrome's legs hiked up, buckling her master's hips to help him push himself further to her. Her back arced evenly from the wild inclinations of his master. Her juice was continuously squeezing out of her, making the path for Mukuro's cock easier to slip in and out of her.

Then he came, and the pleasurable sensation ended after a very passionate kiss.

"Did I tire you?" Mukuro wondered, staring at his lovely possession while he creased her cheek sympathetically.

Chrome's cheek were still tinting red, her eye glowed from the gleam of the illusionary chandelier with the twinkling stars of the night sky.

"A little." She whispered, staring at her master's beautiful mismatched eyes "Mukuro-sama….why are you still inside me?"

"Kufufufu….does it bother you? Would you like me to take it out?" Mukuro joked and was given a shook of the little vessel's head.

"I want to tell you a secret, Chrome." Mukuro said, kissing her forehead "From now on, chocolates won't be my favorite snacks anymore."

Chrome pardoned from the shame "What? How come? Is it because of me? I….I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"Shhhh…..it's not what you think Chrome." Mukuro hushed, placing a finger on her soft lips "the reason why chocolates are no longer my favorite, is because…you're my new favorite snack."

As a neuronic response, Chrome's entire face felt hot and red. She didn't know how delicious she was for her master's appetite. Though somehow, she was glad that both of them enjoyed the night; the night where they've waited for ten months.

"So from this day onwards whenever I'm hungry, you must come to me immediately so that I could eat you, my favorite sweet. You must always satisfy my hunger….sexually." Mukuro whispered before kissing the shy Chrome again, savoring her most soft luscious lips.

Epilogue:

Two weeks later, a waiter saw Mukuro walking in to the restaurant with Ken and Chikusa following him. The waiter did the usual routine: approached towards the new customers and asked…

"May I take your order? What meal would you like?"

Surprisingly, the pineapple-haired illusionist grinned demonically at the employee and answered "a sweet hot Chrome in a bed please."

No doubt, Mukuro is indeed a man of his words. He really did mean what he told Chrome that he wants her as his breakfast, lunch, dinner and dessert….served to him everyday. He's monstrous I tell you! After ten years, he'll surely do more adult-rated stuffs like maybe S & M or something else….well let's hope not. We all love Chrome so much and we "also" have no intentions on hurting her.

But nevertheless, we can't stop him. After all, Chrome is a girl who enjoys being eaten by Mukuro, and only Mukuro. So before I end this story, let me tell you one more time…chocolate kisses are erotically delicious…..

The End

_Nadeko: Aaaaaahhhhh…..it's horrible! I told you its soooo horrible!_

_Masaru: No its not. I think they had fun. We should have some fun too. Maybe when we're ready to give up our virginities, this is how we'll do it! ^.^_

_Nadeko: As if you can, you're not an illusionist._

_Masaru: You don't need illusions to rent a five-star hotel room. _

_Nadeko: No, but you do need money._

_Masaru: oh….right….O.O_

_Nadeko: (sighs) ugh…(turns to the readers) well guys, whether you like this or not, please tell me anyway and review this for me. (Bows)_

_Masaru: So…..does this mean we can make another rated-M oneshot?..._

_Nadeko: -.-_


End file.
